valinorianchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom; Of Myth and Destiny
Of Myth and Destiny is the second episode of the first season in the YouTube-series of the Valinorian Chronicles. Synopsis Two mysterious women discuss the myth and destiny behind the two newcomers in the Magic Realm while Aslan gives his daughter the task to find the White Wizard. Recap Deep inside the forest of Mirkwood lies a lake, and out in the lake, hidden in the mist, lies a rocky island. A mysterious woman has made her way out to this island and is now travelling through the secret tunnels inside the mountain. Eventually she finds a big cave opening up to the darkening sky above. Another woman, blonde, is standing there waiting for her. She entitles the first woman as Queen Nânire. Nânire says that somewhat has happened and speaks to the other woman, whom she calls her daughter, about the arrival of two young girls, one of them being the daughter of Aslan. The blonde woman immediately suggests that they wipe the two newcomers off the world of the living but Nânire interrupts, saying that the two girls are far more dangerous than they look. She then recalls the myth behind the creation of the Golden Soul; Aslan fell in love with a female magician named Cortina, but Cortina sacrificed herself to enable her colleagues to tame the mysterious Golden Flame. Aslan was devastated at hearing this and ripped the Golden Flame to pieces, giving the smallest to the magicians and keeping the largest to himself as a memory. Then, one day, he was approached by the Guardian Taralyn who told him of a woman who had just been killed. The woman, named Nerinda Zorander, had just given birth to a pair of twins, one destinied to be the Seeker and thus taken away for protection by Nerinda's father. The city was overrun with soldiers ordered to kill all firstborn children and thus, Taralyn, Nerinda and the newborn girl tried to leave. The soldiers caught up with them and as they could not see Taralyn, thanks to her being a Guardian, Nerinda gave her the baby girl and allowed the soldiers to capture her. They locked her into a shed and burned her. Aslan was touched by this sort of sacrifice and took the wounded soul of Nerinda to him. He mended the wounds caused by the fire with the Golden Flame. He then entitled the soul his daughter and molded it into a human body with likenesses to both himself and Cortina, before he sent the child away to be raised somewhere else. But now, Nânire says, that daughter has returned. Her own daughter is still eager to leave and kill this offspring at once before she can cause any harm, but once more Nânire stops her and says that the second girl has an equal amount of power inside of her, because she is the daughter of two of the last Maiar alive. As the night falls, the blonde daughter asks what they should do then. Nânire eventually smiles and says that the girls have to be tested. She then calls her daughter by name, Alwerna, and sends her north to see how skilled with their powers these girls are. They need to be monitored. In Narnia, Aslan has returned to his lion-form and is talking with Freedom, Mandy, Peter, Edmund and Lucy while walking around the camp. He says that the two young girls soon have to leave if they are to get to Hogwarts on time. Peter then remarks that an eagle has just arrived with a message; the White Wizard has been found. Mandy asks who this wizard is and Peter and Edmund both explain that he is an old wizard of a race called the Maiar. A while ago he went missing while out on a secret quest and was believed to be dead. But now the eagles have spotted his body on top of a cliff close to the mountain Caradhras. Before anyone can ask anything else a horse comes galloping towards them, through the empty sky. Both Mandy and Freedom stare at it as it lands and lets its rider jump off. The rider, a young woman, introduces herself as Mary of Galma, the only human who nowadays lives out on the forest-covered island filled with the mysterious Galma-horses; horses that can fly without wings. They are also able to communicate telepathically and used to be able to speak, like all other Narnian animals, but something has happened that has made them mute. Freedom is about to ask why when she sees her father's sad look as he walks back into his tent. She leaves the talking to the others and follows him. Inside the tent she confronts him and he reveals that there is much that is wrong with the world as it is now. She asks what and he answers that only she can find that out, if she chooses to. Freedom then asks about the White Wizard and Aslan says that he believes the old man to still be alive up on that mountain-top. She has to get there as soon as possible and bring him to safety before someone else finds him. Back outside Mary has brought up two other Galma-horses and offers them to Mandy and Freedom, calling the two animals Spirit and Rain. Everyone around wishes them a safe journey to Hogwarts and Aslan promises his daughter that he will be there when she needs him. The girls then take off towards the sky, not seeing the worried look that Peter exchanges with Aslan. The girls admire the landscape as it flies past beneath them and also talk with their new animals. They compete in who can get to the mountains first and when they do, Freedom tries to talk to Mandy about leaving Hogwarts to search for the White Wizard. Mandy does not understand what she means and shrugs it off, happily pointing out the castle in the distance. The two land in the courtyard and are greeted by the surprised Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. As Mandy tries to explain what they are doing there and how they got there so fast Freedom sneaks back to the horses, gets back up on Spirit's back and rides away. Mandy is about to follow but is held back by Dumbledore, who remarks that if Freedom wants to come back she will. Freedom travels south on Spirit's back while listening to the stallion telling her of the places that pass by beneath them; the Shire, Bree, Rivendell... Then Caradhras looms over them and they start scouting the mountain, eventually finding the cliff the eagles had spoken about and the old man who lies unconcious on top of it. As they land, Freedom realizes that he is indeed alive as he still has a pulse, but he is not breathing. She covers him with her cloak and he wakes up, scaring her. Spirit remarks that the old man is too cold for his own good and lies down on the ground to help her get the man up on his back. Once Freedom has taken a seat behind him Spirit suggests they head back to Narnia. Freedom disagrees and orders the horse to instead go to Hogwarts, as they will be able to care for the old wizard there. Appearances Recurring Characters *Queen Nânire *Aslan *Mandy Diamond *Freedom *King Peter the Magnificent *King Edmund the Just *Queen Lucy the Valiant First appearance in the series *Princess Alwerna *Cortina *Nerinda Zorander *Taralyn *Mandy's mother and father *Mary of Galma *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Gandalf the White Countries/Nations/Areas featured *Mirkwood *Valinor (briefly) *Midlands (briefly) *Narnia *Hogwarts *The Shire (briefly) *Rivendell (briefly) *Caradhras Fandoms featured *Lord of the Rings *Legend of the Seeker (briefly) *Narnia *Harry Potter Video-link Category:Webisodes Category:Webisodes; Season 1